


Max Rebo: Famous Musician, Good Friend, Better Dad

by CertifiedPissWizard



Series: Max Rebo, his friends, his space boyfriend, and his ex-jedi son [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I just edited this because i said pinch the kids teeth, and thats very ominous, anyways obiwan now has 4 parents, force sensitive max rebo, im also a proud member of the wuigon hate club, im president of the max rebo fan club, in this house we stan max rebo, man shouldn't have been allowed kids, though one is in denial about that, too ominous for this wholesome story, unlike the angel of a man max rebo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedPissWizard/pseuds/CertifiedPissWizard
Summary: “Hey, Rebo,” Shaan grabbed his attention, “Stop planning on being a doting father. We’ve got things to do.” And with that they started heading to the spaceport. “So. Since we don’t want the jedi getting the kid back because they obviously aren’t taking good care of him, what are you going to name your new son? Not that he’s just your kid, of course. Lex and Lena are going to want shared custody. I’m probably going to help out some too, as like a family friend or something. He’s going to need a good influence somewhere. Seriously though, what are you going to name the kid?” Max was never going to live this down, not that that was a bad thing.Or: Max Rebo accidentally adopts a son, alongside his three very good and also horrible friends
Relationships: Max Rebo & Obi-Wan Kenobi, background space gays
Series: Max Rebo, his friends, his space boyfriend, and his ex-jedi son [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914859
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150
Collections: Punch Qui-Gon and Adopt Obi-Wan, all my homies hate qui-gon





	Max Rebo: Famous Musician, Good Friend, Better Dad

Max Rebo, famous jizz musician, previous front-man of the Max Rebo Band, and current famous solo musician, couldn’t help but notice the kid. He looked hungry, and kriff, did Max know what hunger felt like. How on Orto could he not go over and order some soup for the kid to eat? The kid ended up downing three bowls, so clearly the kid’s guardian clearly wasn’t doing getting food for the kid enough. He had to glower at the kid into eating it, because of course their uncle, who honestly probably wasn’t- kid looked like they were lying, was going to come back with food soon. Max didn’t see any sort of uncle around. The kid was alone and hungry and abandoned. Max had been the runt. He knew what that felt like, and he didn't get the feeling that this kid was good with the red ball organ like Max. 

Kid didn’t give a name, and they didn’t give the occupation of their mysterious uncle. Max was a relatively savy individual, though he had perhaps played for food instead of money a bit too much when he was younger, so it wasn’t too hard to figure out the kid was a jedi padawan. His break from playing was going to be over soon, unfortunately, but he had an idea to keep an eye on the kid. He made an offer to teach the kid a bit about playing the red ball organ, and it was easy to get them to agree when he pointed out they’d be able to see their uncle when he walked in. 

It was kind of weird, playing for an audience both in front of him and behind, softly explaining what he was doing the whole time so he wouldn’t be heard over the sound of the establishment’s jizz wailers. The kid was pretty interested though, at least from what Max could tell. Humans were a bit hard to read. He started humming along at some point to what the wailers were singing, and he honestly had a great sense of tune. Max could also tell that the establishment’s wailers were very close to pinching the kid’s cheeks. It was just so adorable to witness. 

Then the kid’s “uncle” walked in, and Max could physically feel the sudden drop in the kid’s mood, which had been getting better and better while he was watching. Kid would probably stay on stage until the next break, not wanting to cause any distractions. Max made a gesture to the wailers- trouble just entered. He’d always had a good sense for trouble- almost supernatural. Of course that wasn’t the only thing he had going for him in the supernatural vein, but it was the most useful and one of the most well known things he had going on for him. That’s just a fancy way of saying that when he made the gesture the wailers singing back up behind him caught it and his nod at the kid’s “uncle.”

The set lasted a bit longer than it would have otherwise with the back up singers deciding to jump into a few more songs. The establishment had seen its fair share of trouble in the past, so there were a few songs that would alert the owners if the wailers or instrumental players saw trouble coming in. Max was familiar with most of them. He played there a lot- and he’d used his weird supernatural stuff to help in solving problems once or twice. It’s hard to get into a fist fight when you’re being lifted to the ceiling. Hopefully it wouldn’t come to that if the kid’s “uncle” caused any fuss, but if he’s the kid’s guardian and jedi teacher, then he might even though he’s clearly a bad one. 

Of course, the set had to finish up eventually, even with the extra songs added in. The kid left the stage and started walking towards his “uncle”, and Max wasn’t going to do him the honor of calling him by his title of Jedi master. He never was a fan of titles, and he especially wasn’t a fan of those who didn’t deserve them.

“What were you thinking going up on stage like that? We were undercover for a reason, padaawan. If I hadn’t-”

“There any problems over here?” The owner of the lounge walked up. It was honestly impressive how she was able to actually speak basic, given that she was at least half wookie. It just meant that she was very good at being intimidating though. Max could catch sight of her wife watching a ways away. Lena. The toydarian helped Lex run the place- she was also the one Lex named it for. She ran security, and she was pretty protective of her wife and of any kids she saw. 

“I was just asking why my student didn’t stay where he was supposed to.” 

“Seems to me like it was a good thing he didn’t. You left him alone. Anything could have happened. You’re lucky Maxie saw him. He always did have a soft spot for kids.” Max rolled his eyes at the nickname. He didn’t argue with it, though. Lex was a good friend, had done right by him a lot. If one of his best and oldest friends wanted to call him Maxie who was he to stop her- besides, the most important thing at the moment was stopping the jedi from running off with the kid. Max would probably have to fight with Lena and Lex to adopt the kid, or maybe they would come up with some shared custody deal. The important thing was the kid wasn’t going back with this jedi.

“He’s a jedi. He can take care of himself.” Lena looked like she was going for a blaster. 

“He’s a kid, and he was hungry.” Max couldn’t not chime in on that. “You’re supposed to be his teacher, right? And his guardian? That means you’re supposed to take care of him, and that means not letting him go hungry. The kid ate three bowls of stew. It doesn’t matter how much you have on your mind. You don’t let your kid go hungry.”

“You’re going to leave.” Ah, Lena and her blaster. “And you’re going to leave the kid behind. If you want him to still be a jedi you can send a different one, but he’s not going off with the one who left him sitting in this lounge for hours on end. Understand?”

“You can’t just kidnap my padawan!” Lena actually had her blaster on stun for once, Max mused. That was a rare thing. Lex called over one of the wailers, a torgruta named Shaan.

“Please tell me it isn’t another corpse.” Shaan? Ze was a being of infinite patience, which was something anyone dealing with Lena and Lex had to pick up. They were good friends to have and good people all around, but they could be trying sometimes.

“She just stunned him. Want some help carrying him to the spaceport?” Shaan nodded at Max, so he made the body lighter with his spooky stuff.

“We’ll watch your kid,” Lex snickered. The kid was wide eyed and kept looking like he didn’t quite grasp what was happening, but at least he didn’t look scared. He honestly looked a bit relaxed at being called Max’s kid.

“Obi-Wan.” Max nodded reassuringly at Obi-Wan. It was a good thing to know Obi-Wan’s name, since it is good practice to know the name of the kid you’re adopting.

“Hey, Rebo,” Shaan grabbed his attention, “Stop planning on being a doting father. We’ve got things to do.” And with that they started heading to the spaceport. “So. Since we don’t want the jedi getting the kid back because they obviously aren’t taking good care of him, what are you going to name your new son? Not that he’s just your kid, of course. Lex and Lena are going to want shared custody. I’m probably going to help out some too, as like a family friend or something. He’s going to need a good inluence somewhere. Seriously though, what are you going to name the kid?” Max was never going to live this down not that that was a bad thing.


End file.
